narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga clan. He is a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Boruto is the first child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. On one peaceful morning, during winter time in Konoha, he and his younger sister Himawari came running out to embrace their father while he was training outside. After which, they started a snowball fight, along with their mother.The Last: Naruto the Movie Years later, on the morning of Naruto's inauguration as Hokage, Hinata asked her two children to wake their father up and when Himawari was unable to do so, Boruto proceeded to yell and jump on their father, effectively waking him up. While getting ready to go out, Boruto and Himawari got into an argument about taking her stuffed panda toy to the ceremony, which escalated to the toy being ripped in half. Despite Boruto's apology, Himawari, in her anger, awakened her Byakugan and began attacking him. Naruto quickly rushed in to see what all the commotion was about and tried to calm Himawari down, however she refused to listen. When Naruto stood in front of Boruto, Himawari knocked her father out by hitting his tenketsu in a single strike, making Boruto flee throughout the house in fear.The Day Naruto Became Hokage Personality Like his father and late paternal grandmother in their youth, Boruto is exuberant, mischievous, stubborn, and bold, and he inherited a verbal tic: . Unlike his father though, Boruto was shown to be quite intelligent, and when it comes to his own feelings, he is quite distant and cold at first, almost pretending not to care until he later opens up. Despite his impish demeanour, Boruto has shown to attentive and considerate to his family and their feelings, especially his younger sister, to the point where he warned his father to be at Himawari's birthday party or else he would never forgive him.Chapter 700+3, pages 3-7''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' Although he loves his father, Boruto's relationship with him grew more complicated as Naruto's duties as Hokage detracted him from spending enough time with his family, which made Boruto feel neglected, as well as resentful of the Hokage title. Boruto occasionally pulled pranks such as defacing the Hokage Rock just to seek his father's attention. Boruto reacted with dismay at the mention of him following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather, and often felt like he lived in their shadows. As a result, Boruto tended to rebel against his father and would use any means to surpass his legacy. Due to never experiencing any of the hardships that both his parents had gone through during childhood, Boruto became quite arrogant with his prodigious skills and failed to understand the meaning of being a shinobi. Unlike his parents who strive to work hard and never give up, Boruto was lazy and lacked the motivation to take his training seriously, even resorting to cheating if it meant getting the task done easier, whether at video games or at life. According to Naruto, Boruto is so used to getting his way to the point where Boruto shows more concern for the condition of his clothes than his ninja abilities. The overbearing attitude affected not only his shinobi performance, but also his relationship with his team-mates and peers. However, after being caught cheating, removed from the Chūnin Exams, and seeing his father nearly die, the experience changed Boruto, making him understand the meaning of being a shinobi, and making him respect the title of Hokage and his father. Boruto holds great admiration for Sasuke Uchiha, stemming from the knowledge that he is his father's good friend and rival. Through his tutelage, Boruto develops a familial bond with Sasuke and refers to him as "Uncle Sasuke." Inspired by Sasuke, Boruto decided to take the same path as his teacher, wanting to become a shinobi who protects and supports from the shadows. Despite Boruto often arguing with his team-mate Sarada Uchiha, they have a mutual respect for each other that is more civil than it had been for their fathers when they were kids. Initially, Boruto scoffed at Sarada's dream of becoming Hokage,Chapter 700+10, page 17 but after discovering the path that he wants to take, Boruto still admitted that although he does not wish to become Hokage, he would support Sarada in achieving her dream and would protect her. Their status as childhood friends and rivals prompts him to want to look good in front of Sarada. However, he trusts her to the point where he is willing to follow her advice, and he is willing to try his best in regards to his abilities for the sake of his and Sarada's dreams. While Boruto finds Sarada always watching him annoying, he realises that he has also been watching her with the same curiosity and interest she looks at him with. Being close friends, Boruto and Sarada care very deeply about one another, and Boruto doesn't hesitate to put his own fear aside in order to protect her. Boruto appears to be close with Sakura as he refers to her as "Aunt Sakura". Appearance Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto's Academy student attire. Boruto's Shinobi Attire.png|Boruto's shinobi attire. Boruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having his blond hair and blue eyes. He has three long bangs that hang over his forehead and the rest of his hair flares out on the sides and back, and has an on the top of his head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. From his mother, he inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. He has two whisker markings on each cheek — which was influenced by Kurama's chakra, as a jinchūriki's offspring. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, that had a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Boruto's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembled a bolt. He wore a pair of white sandals with this outfit. In the epilogue, Boruto wore a black tracksuit with red lining and stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, which he wore open and cuts off at the midriff, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. In subsequent illustrations, Boruto had worn a V-neck-style shirt and similarly-shaped white sandals. By the time of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, he wears a longer black tracksuit jacket and has switched out for the style of standard high-top shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, he wears with this a black Konoha forehead protector and black open-toed boots. Later on, when he goes to rescue his father, Boruto wears the original orange tracksuit jacket that Naruto wore during Part I, wearing it unzipped. Along with Naruto's jacket, he is seen wearing Sasuke's scratched forehead protector in place of his own. Abilities Unlike his late-blooming parents, Boruto was recognised as a prodigy by the time he became a shinobi,Website confirmed it on the Character Sheets saying: Boruto 神童 -- Which means prodigy. and an elite genin as well.Boruto: Road to B, page 2 Before graduating from the Academy, he showed noticeably sharp battle instincts and a degree of taijutsu and ninjutsu proficiency while playing with his father.Chapter 700+1 He proved himself capable during the battle with Momoshiki, working with Sasuke to take out one of Momoshiki's Rinnegan. With his master and father's aid, he could also defeat Momoshiki. Ninjutsu Despite being only a genin, Boruto can use high-ranking ninjutsu, such as the Shadow Clone Technique, as well as his grandfather's technique, the Rasengan, under Konohamaru's tutelage without the help of a shadow clone. Like his sensei as a child, Boruto's Rasengan was initially smaller than average, though he was able to create a standard-sized one after more training. Boruto learned to curve his weapons in shurikenjutsu from Sasuke, increasing their accuracy and lethality. Nature Transformation As a sign of his prodigal abilities, Boruto learned to use Wind, Lightning, and by the time of his Chūnin Exams, Water Release without any training required. Unlike his predecessors, Boruto is capable of throwing the Rasengan by unconsciously applying Wind Release, allowing it to vanish mid-flight. Cooperation Ninjutsu Through his training with Sasuke, Boruto developed skill in cooperation ninjutsu, working together with his master to destroy one of Momoshiki's Rinnegan with a kunai. He and Naruto can also perform their own version of the Parent and Child Rasengan, which was strong enough to defeat Momoshiki. Taijutsu Boruto has shown a degree of taijutsu ever since the Academy, being able to spar with his father's shadow clones. He can also use the Gentle Fist fighting style, albeit to a limited extent as he does not possess the Byakugan, thus he cannot target an opponent's tenketsu. Epilogue When classes at the Academy were dismissed, Boruto told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because of the Kage Summit that was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada followed and observed his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Rock statues with red paint, just as his own father had done once before. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Boruto prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken, but was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Boruto, Naruto recognised that his son was acting out as an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Boruto as much attention as he would like. He asked Boruto to endure this hardship, because "true shinobi were those who endure". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class would be going through graduation exams in a week, Boruto went off to vandalise his father's Hokage statue to instigate a round of tag as well as a training session with Naruto using his shadow clones. With Sarada watching and helping Boruto extend the length of the game, Shikamaru Nara arrived and ended the game, much to his annoyance. Later, Boruto was sent by his mother to deliver a lunch to Naruto for his trip. To Boruto's annoyance, the Hokage had already left. While Boruto was content with just leaving it at that, Sarada and Chōchō suddenly appeared, with the Uchiha insisting that they would give it to the Hokage. While Boruto was reluctant, Sarada insisted to do it on the grounds it was made by someone who loves Naruto. Seeing how important this was to Sarada, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let the kunoichi do as she pleased. After Sarada returned, Boruto thanked her for delivering the lunch, only for Sarada to thank him for giving her the opportunity to figure out what she wanted to do with her career. When he asked her what it was, Sarada answered to become Hokage, an idea Boruto only scoffed at. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After becoming a genin, Boruto is assigned with Sarada and Mitsuki to Team Konohamaru. They are given a mission to capture a panda, but he gets into an argument with Sarada over whether it is a regular panda or an aggressive bear that looks like a panda. Boruto shows off his prodigious talents by using multiple shadow clones with ease, which earns him praise from Mitsuki but a scolding from Sarada for being reckless. Mitsuki comments how Boruto might become Hokage due to his father being the Seventh Hokage and his grandfather being the Fourth Hokage, but Boruto reacts to this with disinterest. After the bear is caught, Boruto reacts in amazement when Konohamaru gives them a demonstration of his Kote and uses it to launch a Rasengan, which ends up veering off course and destroying a farmer's house, much to the local's anger. When they report to Naruto, Boruto gets into an argument with his father when Naruto asks his son to address him as "The Seventh" rather than "Dad" and when Naruto tries to remind the importance of teamwork to Boruto, who said he could do missions with just his clones. Angered that his father is still spending more time working, Boruto reminds Naruto that it's Himawari's birthday and he better be at home or else Boruto will never forgive him. Afterwards, Boruto meets up with Katasuke, who gives him a new software for his video game and asks Boruto if he would be taking part in the Chūnin Exams, which Boruto says that he will not. Boruto then joins Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka to play video games before he is joined by Sarada and Mitsuki. Sarada reminds Boruto about her dream of becoming Hokage and Boruto is keeping her from it by refusing to register for the Chūnin Exams. Boruto retorts that if she wants to be Hokage, she better be alone for the rest of her life or else it will cause problems to those around her. Shikadai and Inojin ask Boruto beat the boss in their game, but Boruto gives them his new software to make the game easier. This makes them upset at Boruto for cheating and they leave, much to his confusion. Sarada tells Boruto they should take part in the Exams so they can show off their abilities to Naruto, and he finally gives in. Boruto asks Sarada if her father, Sasuke, will come watch her in the Exams, to which she replies she doubts it. Boruto says his father told him that Sasuke is considered to be the other Hokage and refers to him as "Uncle Sasuke". As they talk about Sarada's father, Mitsuki says his parents told him that Sasuke is the only person who can fight evenly against Naruto, prompting Boruto and Sarada to wonder about his parents. Before they can ask him, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick up Boruto and get ready for Himawari's birthday party. Upon arriving home, Boruto was surprised but happy to find that his father seemingly showed up; however, when it was revealed to have been a shadow clone, Boruto was angry and lashed out about this to his mother. Hinata tried to remind him that Naruto's job as Hokage was important to the village, but Boruto wasn't swayed. He retorted that his grandfather wasn't alive when Naruto was a child and Naruto must have been lucky to never have parents, which saddened Hinata, who told him he was lucky to have a father here. Boruto says he was it was not about himself but his concern for Himawari. Rushing upstairs, Boruto finds Naruto's old, tattered jacket and throws it out of the window in a fit of rage. When he heard the doorbell ring, he thought it was his father and was about to punch him before he saw it was Sasuke instead, and apologised. As Sasuke asked Hinata for Naruto's whereabouts, Boruto realised Sasuke was his father's rival and starts to admire him. After leaving from his meeting with Naruto, Boruto tries to attack Sasuke, who confronts him. Boruto asked Sasuke to take him as his student because there was someone he wanted to defeat. Unimpressed, Sasuke asked Boruto if he could use the Rasengan, to which Boruto said no, and Sasuke said he couldn't be his student if he couldn't use it. That same night, Boruto goes to Konohamaru and demands to be taught the technique. However, Boruto is dismayed to start off the training with a water balloon and a rubber ball. After a few days of training, Boruto was able to perform the Rasengan and showed it to Sasuke, who noted its' small size. Thinking Sasuke meant he failed, Boruto angrily threw the Rasengan and ran off, unaware, the Rasengan disappeared and struck a tree, which Sasuke noticed and decided to accept him as his student. Boruto goes to Katasuke and says the training didn't bring results, as he tells Katasuke. While comforting him, Katasuke entices Boruto to use the Kote to create the Rasengan, telling him that by using it, he will be able to surpass his father. Boruto agrees to use it without hesitation. With the Kote, Boruto is able to create a standard-sized Rasengan and shows it to Sasuke, who notices the Kote under Boruto's sleeve and was reluctant to take him as his student. After an outburst from Boruto about his earlier promise, Sasuke agrees to take Boruto on as his student and help prepare him for the Chūnin Exams so that Boruto can impress Naruto. While taking a break from their training, Boruto asks Sasuke about Naruto's weaknesses. Sasuke elaborates that Naruto was full of weaknesses, but he overcame them to become the person that he is now. Sasuke teaches Boruto shurikenjutsu, but Boruto complains it is Sarada's specialty because of her being Sasuke's daughter and an Uchiha. Sasuke responds by creating multiple clones and telling Boruto that the shadow clone technique is Naruto's specialty but hard work makes it possible for others to learn. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. Knowing that Sarada had read the series, Boruto asks her for the answer, only for her to tell him that even she doesn't know as she was not aware there even was a fifth volume. Sarada asks Boruto which answer he thinks her father would choose and he replies with false since Sasuke isn't the conventional type. When he asks her why, Sarada says that she wants to take a different path than her father. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, Boruto and his teammates find themselves falling down a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Boruto is saved by Sarada and Mitsuki from falling into the ink. Boruto notices that the ink stretches across to both pits and Sarada deducts that the quiz was a sham from the start since there isn't even a fifth volume and it is revealed that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. Boruto feels hopeless when he realises he would have been disqualified if not for his team members quick actions. After winning the first round, Boruto was annoyed with Naruto congratulating him via email, leaving him more desperate to do anything to win his father's recognition. Progressing to the second round, they are forced to compete against other teams for flags. While Sarada and Mistuki leave to attain other teams' flags, Boruto stays behind to defend their flag and is attacked by three Kirigakure genin brothers. Boruto resorts to using the Kote when he was overpowered by the three brother's shadow clones. He is able to defeat them by using Water Release and Lightning Release on his opponent and he and his team are able to pass the second round. Once they regroup, Sarada scolds Boruto for not being as happy as he should, but then tells him that his eyes are even bluer than his father's, which makes him blush and is given a fright when Mitsuki unexpectedly gets in his face to look for himself. Boruto returns home that evening and is congratulated by his mother and sister for passing. As he sits in his room, Boruto starts to feel guilty about using the Kote. Naruto enters his room shortly afterwards to personally congratulate him on passing the second round. Naruto tells Boruto not to lose to Shikadai in the next round and attempts to initiate a fist bump with his son, but Boruto doesn't return the gesture since he didn't want to risk his father discovering the Kote on his arm and simply smiled at him. Narut bumps Boruto on the chest and tells him that he'll be watching before he leaves. This interaction leaves Boruto feeling overjoyed and with tears in his eyes. In the third round, Boruto was first matched against Yurui. Desperate not to lose in front of his father, Boruto resorted to using the Kote and was able to defeat Yurui and progress through the round until he was finally matched against Shikadai and won after cornering him with multiple Shadow Clones. However, Naruto had realised that Boruto was wearing a Kote after Hinata used her Byakugan and was disappointed that Boruto had been cheating throughout the exams. He takes his son's forehead protector, deems Shikadai as the winner, and disqualifies Boruto, telling him they will talk when they get home. Angry, Boruto berates him for giving him a lecture when Naruto is never home and therefore doesn't realise that had he payed more attention to Boruto then he would never have been in a situation such as this. Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki appear soon after to capture Naruto and start attacking the arena, causing massive chaos. As Naruto urges Boruto to go somewhere safe, Momsohiki knocks Naruto out of the arena. Boruto tries to fight Momoshiki with the Kote, only for Momoshiki to absorb all of his attacks, leaving him scared and defenseless, however Naruto jumps in to protect his son just in time. They are then joined by Sasuke and Sarada. When Sarada shows fear at Momoshiki's impressive display of his strength, Boruto creates a Shadow Clone to protect Sarada. While trying to defend themselves as well as all the people evacuating, Naruto ends up sacrificing himself to protect Boruto, Sasuke, and Sarada from Momoshiki's jutsu and asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto. Before Naruto disappears, he turns to smile at his son and Boruto calls out to him before falling unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds Sarada and Mitsuki watching over him. As they explain to him what happened, Boruto hears his sister crying out to their mother and finds her being healed by Sakura Uchiha. Demanding to know what happened to his mother, Sakura explains to Boruto that Hinata was injured after trying to save Naruto from Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Realising that his father is gone, Boruto became distraught and runs out of the hospital. Once outside, he trips over a box and as he gets up he sees the Kote on his wrist and angrily rips it off and throws it away before continuing to the Hokage Tower. Feeling guilty for how he treated his father, Boruto wanders into his office and finds his father's old jacket and puts it on and comments on how uncool he looks. Sasuke, having followed Boruto, agrees with him. Sasuke informs Boruto that he received scorn at the Exams for cheating, is technically not a shinobi anymore and that if it was not for his little sister who adores him and his mother who worries over him, he'd be just like how Naruto used to be. Boruto demands to know how his father overcame his hardships, to which Sasuke replies that he should ask Naruto himself and further elaborates that he can still sense Naruto's chakra and intends to rescue him. Boruto asks Sasuke why he would bother with someone like him, to which Sasuke replies that he believes Boruto is a strong shinobi who could potentially surpass Naruto one day and Sasuke's number one student. With his confidence restored, Boruto decides to join Sasuke and the other four Kage on the mission to rescue Naruto. As they prepare to leave, Sasuke lends Boruto his old forehead protector. Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to open a portal to the dimension where Naruto is being held and just before they leave, Hinata arrives with, Sakura, Sarada and Mitsuki, to stop Boruto from going in fear for his safety. However, seeing Boruto wearing his father's old jacket and Sasuke's forehead protector, she is reminded of Naruto when he was young and decides to trust him. Boruto asks Sarada and Mitsuki to look after everyone before following Sasuke into the portal. Once arriving in the other dimension, they find Momoshiki attempting to extract Kurama from Naruto and they engage in battle. After freeing Naruto, his father comments on how seeing Boruto wear his old jacket was like looking at his own shadow clone. When Naruto tries to apologise for inadvertently neglecting him, Boruto says that he is fine with things remaining the same and he only hopes that Naruto will tell him about his past. After Momoshiki absorbed Kinshiki, Boruto watched on in awe as Naruto and Sasuke fought against Momoshiki and defeated him. However Katasuke, who had followed them, rushed in and used his device to shoot a barrage of attacks at Momoshiki, which Momoshiki absorbed and used his new strength to attack them. Boruto is protected by Sasuke from Momoshiki's attacks. While Momoshiki had Naruto and the Kage trapped using the Shadow Imitation Technique and was preparing to finish them off, Sasuke ordered Boruto to use his Rasengan to stop Momoshiki and although Boruto was hesitant that his jutsu would not work, Sasuke encouraged him that he can give his best. Boruto was ultimately successful in hitting Momoshiki with his Vanishing Rasengan and thus able to free Naruto and the Kage. With his father's help, Boruto is able to create a giant Rasengan while Sasuke began to distract Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to attack him, but little did Momoshiki know that both Boruto and Sasuke were working together in order to take out the Rinnegan eye in his palm, which allowed him to absorb ninjutsu attacks. Boruto attacked Momoshiki with his giant Rasengan and Momoshiki, unable to absorb, was destroyed and as a result, Boruto's right arm was severely burned. After the battle, Boruto becomes very popular among the villagers and is even considered as a young hero, because of his involvement in defeating Momoshiki. He also poses for a photograph with Naruto, Sasuke, and the four other Kage. One morning, Boruto eats breakfast with his family while playing his video game from the start without cheating. As he prepares to meet with his team and Naruto to head over to his office, Boruto tells his mother not to worry about mending his torn jacket as he thinks it looks cooler the way it is. As Boruto and his father head out, the two of them bump fists and encourage each other to do their best. Boruto and his teammates are given a mission to capture the giant panda, which is running loose in the village. Mitsuki comments on all the attention Boruto has been receiving lately but Sarada is still angry at Boruto for cheating and Boruto says he has already apologised many times to her about that. Sarada questions Boruto on whether or not he wants to become Hokage now, however Boruto explains to her that he has no interest in becoming Hokage but he supports Sarada's dream of becoming Hokage and he will protect her no matter what, which makes her blush. He also adds that his goal is to become a ninja like Sasuke and follow his own ninja way. Boruto and his teammates then leap into the air from the Hokage Rock, while he prepares to launch a standard sized Rasengan. In the post credits, Boruto and Sarada capture the wild panda and Boruto once again asks Mitsuki who his parents are. Mitsuki replies that he is the son of Orochimaru, which shocks Sarada, who asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father. When Mitsuki says it doesn't matter, Boruto gets angry and demands to know who Orochimaru is. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means . * Boruto and Himawari were the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who did not initially possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) While Himawari was confirmed to possess the Byakugan, Boruto has yet to be shown awakening or using it. * According to the movie's light novel adaption, Boruto's role-playing character, when he plays with Shikadai and Inojin, is a Light Warrior, who duel-wields two swords called "Shadow Weaver" and "Law Bringer". His high level character is revealed to be the product of cheating rather than levelling up. *For the English manga release, originally when Viz released the final chapter as part of Weekly Shōnen Jump, Boruto's name was translated as Bolt. This was later corrected when the chapter was released in volume format. Quotes * (To Shikadai) "A real shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing!"Chapter 700, page 4 * (To his father) "More importantly, as a father, today's an important day… you know what I mean, right? If you even forget about my little sister's birthday, then I'm not going to forgive you." * (To his mother) "Now that you mentioned it, Grandpa used to be a Hokage, too, but Dad says that when he was a kid, Grandpa Hokage wasn't even in this world anymore! That means Dad grew up not knowing a thing about this "enjoyable" father-son situation, didn't he?! Dad is the only one who doesn't know what this is like! If he was going to be like this, then it would've been better if he was never here from the beginning…" * (To Sasuke) "Then, please, make me your disciple! There's someone I want to defeat no matter what!" * (To his father) "A lecture… later? From you, Dad?! Will you really have the time to do that?! If you'd properly lectured me before then… now, things wouldn't have turned out like this!"Boruto: Naruto the Movie * (To his father) "It's fine if you're the same as you've been up until now. All I want is that when we get to meet up every now and then, don't give me lectures… from now on, tell me about your past instead, dad." * (To Sarada) "When you become Hokage, I'll be your right-hand man… I'll guard you well!" * (To Sarada about his goal for the future) "To me, the Hokage is just a path. Just because my grandpa and dad are Hokage, doesn't mean that I have to walk the same path. Sarada… What I'm really aiming for is to become a shinobi like your dad. I'm going to follow my own Ninja Way!" References es:Bolt Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki it:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki pt-br:Boruto Uzumaki ru:Боруто Узумаки nl:Boruto Uzumaki